PewDiePie
"How is it going bros? My Name is PewDiePie!" — Sein Berühmter Intro Spruch Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, aka. PewDiePie (oder auch PewDie, ''Pewds, PooDiePie ''oder ''Poods ''genannt) ist ein beliebter Let´s Player auf Youtube. Der gebürtige Schwede produziert hauptsächlich Videos in englischer Sprache, allerdings kommentiert er in unregelmäßigen Abständen auch Videos auf Schwedisch. Meistens filmt er sich während seiner Let´s Plays mit einer Face-Cam, auf der man seine Reaktionen während des Videos mitverfolgen kann. Zurzeit ist PewDiePie der meist abonnierteste Youtuber und seine Abonnenten Zahl steigt stehtig. Mehr als 25 Millionen Menschen schauen ihm zu, während Felix Videospiele spielt und seine Reaktionen aufnimmt. PewDiePie Youtube Karriere Felix war froh, als man ihn auf eine der besten Universitäten Schwedens ließ. Dort wurde er jedoch immer unglücklicher und wusste, dass er nicht in einem langweiligen Job versauern möchte. Er eröffnete einen Youtube Kanal namens "PewDie", dessen Passwort er jedoch vergaß. Er machte sich einen neuen Kanal namens "PewDiePie". ''Dort fing er an, Call of Duty: Black Ops Gameplay Commentary's zu machen. Später fing er an Amnesia zu spielen, was vielen seiner Fans gefiehl und wofür er auch bekannt geworden ist. Nach einer Zeit stellte er sich sogar vor die Kamera und fing an "Face-Cams" zu benutzen, wo man alle seine Reaktionen während des Spielens sehen kann. Auffällig ist, das er oft Indie Horror Games spielt, was für Fans immer wieder lustig an zu sehen ist, da sie es mögen wie Felix aka. PewDiePie sich erschreckt. Er hat schon viele Videospiele auf seinem Kanal gespielt und manchmal hat er Spiele von Publishern gesendet bekommen, bevor diese überhaupt auf dem Markt veröffentlicht wurden. Sogar bei Filmpremieren wie bei ''Enders Game hat er Einladungen zu bekommen und konnte auch einen blick hinter die Kulissen ergattern. PewDiePie hat die meisten Abonnenten auf Youtube derzeit und die Anzahl von Bros wächst immer mehr. Er hat sogar schon zwei Charity Aktionen gestartet, welche sehr Erfolgreich waren und sogar mehr einspielten als gedacht. Marzia Marzias Freundin guckte oft PewDiePies Videos. Sie zeigte ihr ein Video und Marzia mochte ihn direkt. Daraufhin schrieb sie Pewds eine E-Mail, wie lustig sie ihn findet. PewDie schrieb zurück und sie verliebten sich in einander. PewDiePie besuchte sie im August, dann im September und dann im Oktober 2011, bis sie, nach Marzias Geburtstag, zusammen zogen. Popularität PewDiePie ist ein Let's Player mit über 25 Millionen Abonnenten, derzeit. Er ist der meist abonnierteste Youtuber und einer der erfolgreichsten. Die Anzahl seiner Abonnenten stiegen so schnell wie bei keinem zuvor. Desweiteren hat er auch eine eigene Webseite, welche er selbst erstellte, jedoch erst später seinen Abonnenten vorstellte. Zuvor hatte er zwar auch eine eigene Webseite, jedoch wurde die mehr als ein Forum benutzt und Felix veröffentlichte auch immer wieder Fotos oder Internet Memes, welche nur für ihn gemacht wurden. Nun besitzt er auch eine richtige eigene Website, pewdiepie.net, auf welchem er auch manchmal Videos hochlädt, die auf seinem Kanal nicht zu finden sind. Außerdem zeigt er oft am Anfang seiner Videos noch ein Paint-Art, was soviel wie ein selbstgemachtes Foto von Fans ist. Auf diesen ist er gemalt worden, zusammen mit vielen verschiedenen Charakteren aus diversen Videospielen, welche er im vergangenen Zeitraum durch gespielt hatte. Alle Let's Plays (chronologisch) * 1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg * 7 Days * A Mothers Inferno * A Normal Day In Sweden... * Afraid of Monsters * Alice: Madness Returns * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * Amnesia: Justine * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Among the Sleep * Ampu-Tea * Anna * Ao Oni * Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag: Multiplayer * Babysitter Bloodbath * Backflip Madness * Barbie Adventure * Barrels * Battleblock Theatre * Beyond: Two Souls * Big Rigs * Black Snow * Bloody Trapland * Bomberman Ultra * Bombsquad * Bongcheon-Dong Ghost * Botanicula * BROFORCE * Bromancing Saga II: Broffesional Manassins * Bully: Scholarship Edition * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Calm Time * CAN Your Pet * Candles * Cat Mario * Cat Mario 3 * Catlateral Damage * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * Cho Aniki * Cleverbot * CLOP * Cold Fusion * Condemned: Criminal Minds * Condemned 2: Bloodshot * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Contagion * Corpse Party: Blood Covered * Crashtastic * Cry of Fear * Crysis 2 * Curse Of The Aztecs * Curtain Simulator 2013 * Dance Central * Dark Souls * Daylight * DayZ * Dead Island * Dead Lab * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 3 * Deadpool * Default Dan * Divekick * Don't Starve * Don't Starve: The Screecher * Don't Shit Your Pants * DOOM 3 * Doorways * Draw a stickman * Draw My Thing * DreadOut * Dream of the Blood Moon * Dumb Ways to Die * Dungeons Nightmares * Dying Light * Eleusis * Enviro Bear 2000 * Erie * Eternal Damnation * Eternally Us * Evie * Existor * Exmortis * Exmortis 2 * Eyes * F.E.A.R. 3 * Façade * Fahrenheit * Fatal Frame 2 * Farming Simulator 2013 * Fibrillation * Fist of Awesome * Flappy Bert * Flappy Bird * Flappy Doge * Flappy Miley Cyrus * Flappy MMO * Gang Beasts * Garry's Mod: Scary Maps * Geometry Dash * Get on Top * Ghost Hunt * Ghost Hunt 2 * Give Up * Goat Simulator * Gnilley * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V * Gravity Bone * Gretel and Hansel * Guns of Icarus * Grave * Grey * Half Minute Hero: The Second Coming * Hannah Montana: The Movie: The Game * Happy Wheels * Haunt: The Real Slender Game * Haunt The House: Terrortown * Haunted Investigations * Haunted Memories * Heavy Rain * Heavy Rain: The Taxidermist * Hello? Hell... o? * High School Musical: Sing It * Hole in the Wall * Homesick * Hot Throttle * Hotel 626 * Hunger Games * Huntsman - The Orphanage * I See You * I Wanna Be the Guy: Gaiden * Ib * Ibb & Obb * Ikenie No Yoru * Imscared * Insanity (or Insanidade) * Insert Title Here * Ironpants * Jazzpunk * Jeff the Killer * Journey * Ju-On: The Grudge * Jurassic Heart * Just Cause 2 * Just Dance 2 * Just Dance 3 * Just Dance 4 * Just Dance 2014 * KaraokeParty * Kinect Adventures * Kinect Party * Kingdom Hearts * Kraven Manor * Labyrinth * Lakeview Cabin * Left 4 Dead 2 * Lights & Shades * LIMBO * Litte Big Planet 2 * Loadout * Lucius * Lumber Island * Mad Father * Magicka * Mari0 * McPixel * Miami Traffic III * Miley's Twerkball * Minecraft * Mirror's Edge * Misao * Monaco * Morbus * Mount Your Friends * Murder * Muscle March * Nether * Neverending Nightmares * Next Car Game * Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch * Night of the Sacrifice * Nightmare House 2 * Night Rider: Turbo * No More Room in Hell * Norrland * Nosferatu: The Wrath of Malachi * Octodad * Octodad: Dadliest Catch * One Chance to Save the World * One Late Night * Only if * Opera Slinger * Oswald The Elephant * Outlast * Outlast: Whistleblower * Overcast - Walden and the Werewolf * Paranoiac * Paranormal * PaRappa The Rapper * Payday 2 * Penumbra: Black Plague * Penumbra: Overture * Pesadelo O Início * Pirate Ship Wars * Pizza Delivery * Pom Get's Wi-Fi * Portal 2: Peer Review * Potatoman Seeks The Troof * Probably Archery * Prop Hunt * Pulse * QWOP * Ragdoll Olympics * Real Life Horror Stories * Realistic Kissing Simulator * Revenge of the Sunfish * Rise of Nightmares * Robot Vacuum Simulator 2013 * Rocksmith * Saints Row IV * Saints Row: The Third * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game * SCP-087-B * SCP: Containment Breach * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Scribblenaust Unmasked * Seaman * Shadow of the Colossus * Silent Hill * Silent Hill 2 * Siren: Blood Curse * Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure * Skate 3 * Slender Mod * Slender: The Arrival * Slender: The Eight Pages * Slender's Woods * Slender Man: The Game * Slender Man's Shadow: Hospice * Slender Man's Shadow: Mansion * Slender Man's Shadow: Sanatorium * SlendyTubbies * Slendytubbies II * Smite * Sonic.EXE * South Park: The Stick of Truth * Space Farmers * Specter Seekers * SpeedRunners * Spin the bottle (Wii game) * Spore * Sportsfriends * Squishy Bird * Stairs * Starwhal: Just the Tip * State of Decay * Suicide Survival * Sumotori Dreams * Sunset Riders * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Super Smash Bros. * Surgeon Simulator 2013 * Survivors * Swing Soccer * Talking Angela * Techno Kitten Adventure * The Amazing Frog? * The Adventures of Cookie & Cream * The Binding of Isaac * The Cat Lady * The Calling * The Cellar * The Crooked Man * The Corridor * The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain * The Cursed Forest * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Forest * The Ghoul’s Forest 3 * The Hat Man * The Hidden Source * The House * The House 2 * The Howler * The Impossible Quiz * The Impossible Quiz 2 * The Impossible Quiz Book * The Last of Us * The Lost Souls * The Orphanage * The Playroom * The Stanley Parable * The Showdown Effect * The Sims 3 * The Sims 3: Supernatural * The Suffering * The Train * The Typing of the Dead * The Unfair Platformer * The Very Organized Thief * The Walking Dead * The Walking Dead Season Two * The Witch's House * The Wolf Among Us * The You Testament * The Zoo Race - Noah's Adventures 2 * Thomas Was Alone * To The Moon * Toca Hair Salon Me * Toilet Simulator 2013 * Trials Evolution * Trials Fusion * Trouble in the Terrorist Town * Turbo Dismount * TV Show King * Uncraft Me! * Unfair Mario * Vanish * Vapour * Viscera Cleanup Detail: Santa's Rampage * Völgarr The Viking * Wario Ware: Smooth Moves * Watch Dogs * Which * Within Deep Sorrow * Worms: Clan Wars * Worms: Revolution * Year Walk * Yoostar 2 * ZombieU Webseiten *http://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie *http://pewdiepie.net/ *http://twitter.com/pewdie *http://www.facebook.com/PewDiePie *http://pewdiepie.se/ Kategorie:PewDiePie